


suddenly i see

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Feelings Realization, M/M, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: Stuck in Nines' body, Gavin has an eye opening conversation with Connoror tfw the universe orchestrates a body switching just to make you realize your crush on your partner
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	suddenly i see

“You seem distressed, Nines,” Connor said.

Gavin- or rather Gavin’s mind inside Nines’ body- looked up at Connor. Gavin had been bracing himself against the kitchen counter in the break room trying to keep his panic at bay. Nines’ operating system kept popping up prompts in his vision. _Mission objective: calm the fuck down._

It’d all happened so fast. Gavin had been leaning over Nines’ terminal, talking out a case, when he’d accidentally touched Nines’ hand. Gavin had felt sparks- literally- like an electrical current had frozen him in place. The power in the building had blacked out and when it came back on Gavin was in Nines’ body and vice versa. Gavin had met Nines’ eyes- now _his own eyes_ \- in disbelief before he’d retreated to the breakroom.

It had to be a hallucination- red ice residue on some evidence or some shit. But Connor was still there, trying to comfort ‘Nines.’ Gavin straightened out and hoped Connor didn’t notice the imprint of his grip from clenching the counter too hard. _Christ, Nines was strong_.

“I’m fine,” Gavin responded, biting back a ‘dickhead.’ _You’re Nines_ , Gavin told himself. Telling Connor of all people that he was losing his shit felt like acknowledging the nightmare was real.

“Okay,” Connor said. “I just couldn’t help but notice how quickly you moved away from Detective Reed….”

Gavin frowned at Connor’s soft, teasing smile.

“You two aren’t fighting again are you?” Connor asked

Gavin shook his head. Truthfully, they hadn’t _fought_ in months.

Gavin looked out into the bullpen at Nines. His posture was impeccable- nothing like the slouch Gavin usually opted for. Nines’ eyes darted around nervously like someone was going to accuse him of impersonating Gavin any second. Nines took a casual sip of coffee then looked down at the mug like it was liquid gold. _Now he gets it_ , Gavin thought holding back a laugh at Nines’ surprised face. In Gavin’s peripheral vision, he noticed his LED change from red to blue.

Connor tracked Gavin’s stare. “Have you told him yet?”

“Told him…?”

“That you’d like your relationship to more than just friends?”

If Gavin still needed to breath, he would’ve stopped. “ _What?_ ”

“You did tell me about your attraction to him a few months ago….”

_A few months ago?_ Every interaction Gavin had had with Nines ran through Gavin’s mind. Nines bringing him coffee. Nines’ constant teasing becoming more comforting than cruel. Falling asleep at his desk and waking up with Nines’ jacket around his shoulders….

With sudden clarity, Gavin realized that he liked Nines, too. “Holy shit,” slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Connor laughed and put a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “You’ll figure it out, Nines,” Connor said cheerfully. “Humans can be complicated.”

“I’m gonna tell him soon,” Gavin said weakly as Connor walked out of the break room. Connor turned his head and _winked_. Gavin resisted the urge to use Nines’ android strength to punch Connor in his smug face. 

Gavin _was_ going to tell Nines his realization- just as soon as they figured out how to get back into their own fucking bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> day 19!  
> Connor Knowing Everything before reed900 gets together is endlessly funny to me lol
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
